<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's been a while by CodePeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910013">It's been a while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach'>CodePeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Daichi and Koushi did it. Daichi was too occupied with work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's been a while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read at your own risk<br/>5th work<br/>🔞🔞🔞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"K-koushi?, Why are you wearing that?" Daichi was stunned as he saw Koushi wearing a light blue dress above his knee.</p>
<p>"I missed you" Koushi hugged Daichi burying his face to Daichi's neck.</p>
<p>"It's been a while since we did it, so I think we can do it" Koushi said as he let go of Daichi.</p>
<p>Koushi initiated, kissing Daichi as he put his hands to his chest. Daichi smiled as they continue to kiss until they reach the couch. </p>
<p>"Oh, Daichi" Koushi moaned as Daichi assaulted his neck.</p>
<p>Daichi inserted 2 fingers making Koushi moan in pleasure. </p>
<p>"Let me do it for you Daichi" Koushi said as he settle between Daichi's legs, unbuckling Daichi's belt. He touched the bulge and removed the boxers. Without any hesitation, he took him to his mouth.</p>
<p>Putting every inch of Daichi making him grip Koushi's hair.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, Suga" Daichi moaned as he thrust his hips as Suga suck him. </p>
<p>"I'll ride you" Koushi said as he guide Daichi's throbbing dick to his entrance.</p>
<p>"Ugh, fuck Suga, I almost came when I entered you, fuck" Daichi said letting Koushi do the work.</p>
<p>"Love lean back,  and use your hands for support" Daichi love the view of Koushi grinding to his dick.</p>
<p>The moans and the skin slapping cam be heard.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Koushi moaned as he felt Daichi came.</p>
<p>"So good" Daichi lifted Koushi and putted him against the wall.</p>
<p>Daichi fucked Koushi against the wall,from behind.</p>
<p>Koushi screaming in pleasure, Daichi loved it.</p>
<p>He thrusted faster as he plant small kisses to Koushi's neck.</p>
<p>"Oh my, Da-daichi, fuck, yes, there, deeper" Koushi moaned simultaneously turning Daichi on.</p>
<p>"So fast, oh-ugh" Koushi screamed feeling Daichi's dick hit his sweet spot.</p>
<p>"You want it there huh" Daichi slammed his dick inside Koushi faster.</p>
<p>"I'm coming Koushi" Daichi said thrusting as fast as he can, eager to release for the second time.</p>
<p>"Ugh fuck, I missed you Suga" he said as he lift Koushi to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Daichi, fuck! Ugh!" And guess what, Daichi did it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We overdo it again, Koushi thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>